Légèrement en avance
by magorna
Summary: Spoiler Sly 4. Suite à une erreur de LeParadox, Carmelita se retrouve au Far West quelques mois avant Sly, sans aucuns moyens de retourner à Paris sinon d'attendre.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fanfic, ma première du fandom Sly Cooper.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes: Cette fic fait référence aux évènement de Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (en particullier pour le niveau "Go west young raccoon" ) donc si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé je vous déconseille fortement de lire ça. Cependant il va y avoir une modification par rapport au canon, Carmelita a été envoyé au Far West quelque mois avanr Sly, elle s'est bien fait capturer au musée à Paris mais Le Paradox a fait une légère erreur avec la machine à voyager dans le temps. Je suis aussi parti du principe que Toothpick est shérif depuis quelques années (le festival annuel en son honneur a déjà eu lieu donc son nomination n'est pas récente) et que Tennessee était enfermé depuis un moment quand Sly était venu le libérer. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Légèrement en avance  
**

Chapitre1: Evasion

Il ne savait ce qui était le plus vexant : se faire arrêter avant même d'avoir poser un pied dans la banque ou se faire voler le butin tout en étant arrêter. Dans tous les cas le résultat était le même, Tennessee Kid Cooper était en prison. La bonne nouvelle était que son procès n'aurait pas lieu avant un moment, trouver un juge dans ce coin paumé pouvait prendre du temps et Toothpick, un shérif débarqué dont ne sait où, ne semblait pas spécialement pressé.

Tennessee était donc bon pour passer quelques mois derrière les barreaux avant d'être condamné à la potence et impossible de s'évader. L'arrestation avait été tellement soudaine qu'il n'avait pu ni se défendre, ni dissimuler quelque chose pour lui servir d'arme. Ils lui avaient même enlever sa serpe, la serpe deux en un qu'il venait de se procurer.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, il ne pouvaient même pas faire les poches des gardes et ils étaient trop massifs pour qu'il puisse les assommer à mains nues. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que son plus gros problème en prison serait l'ennui, il s'ennuyait au point qu'il avait déjà compter dix fois les briques qui constituaient sa cellule.

Un jour, il ne saurait dire combien après son arrestation, il entendit des cris retentirent depuis l'entrée de la prison. Au fur et à mesure que les bruits se rapprochaient, il se rendit compte que c'était la voix d'une femme avec un accent hispanique.

Tennessee se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers la porte pour mieux voir. Il distingua Toothpick agitant son revolver dans tous les sens (il allait finir par blesser quelqu'un) suivit d'un garde qui portait la fille, une renarde apparemment, par dessus une épaule. La femme bougeait les jambes pour essayer de le frapper dans le dos mais le bœuf ne cilla pas. Une fois la renarde enfermée dans une cellule voisine, Toothpick s'éloigna alors que le garde reprit sa ronde.

Tout ça était pour le moins inhabituel, depuis qu'il était dans ce trou, Tennessee ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé de femme mais le plus étonnant était qu'elle avait du être armée si on en jugeait par le pistolet que le garde arborait à sa ceinture. Le voleur rapprocha son visage des barreaux de la porte, il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'arme à feu, jaune et rouge, plus grosse qu'un revolver et plus petite qu'un fusil. Il attendit que le bœuf aille ranger l'arme pour découvrir où ils stockaient les armes mais à son ébahissement le garde continuait sa ronde l'arme toujours à la ceinture.

Parfois leur stupidité inquiétait légèrement Tennessee, aujourd'hui cela l'arrangeait. Les armes habituelles des geôliers étaient trop lourdes et trop lentes pour les subtiliser mais celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus maniable, peut-être allait-il pouvoir s'évader finalement.

A l'heure du repas, Tennessee se plaqua au mur adjacent à la porte en attendant. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il bondit en direction de l'arme, l'arracha à la ceinture et appuya sur la détente en pointant le canon sur le garde. L'arme avait plus de force de recul que prévue et ce ne fut des balles qui sortirent mais un grand éclair bleu-orangé, le garde convulsa avant de s'écrouler par terre mais le ce n'était pas le moment de rester planter là, s'il voulait s'échapper il fallait faire vite. Il prit les clés et alla ouvrir la cellule de la renarde, cela ne se ferait pas de s'évader grâce à son arme sans la libérer.

Il tourna la clé avant de tirer avec précaution au cas où la prisonnière tenterait d'attaquer. Il constata qu'en effet elle avait déloger une brique du mur et la brandissait au dessus de sa tête, par chance elle arrêta son bras à temps. Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit un raton laveur en tenue de bagnard qui viennent lui ouvrir. Tennessee se racla la gorge

-Bonjour M'dam , je suis Tennessee Kid Cooper.

-Hum, Inspecteur Carmelita Fox, répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Je m'évade, je voulais vous demandez si vous souhaitez en profiter pour partir également.

Miss Fox semblait encore sous le choc et ne bougeait pas alors que des bruits de pas approchaient.

-Je ne veux pas vous pressez M'dam mais on doit se dépêcher.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler M'dam, c'est Inspecteur.

-En tous cas Inspecteur, je crois que ceci vous appartient.

Il lui tendit son arme en prenant bien soin de la tenir par le canon , la crosse pointée vers elle. Le geste permit à l'inspecteur Fox de se décrisper légèrement, elle se saisit du pistolet et se précipita vers la sortie. Lorsque des coups de feu retentirent, il la suivit. L'alerte avait été lancée mais ils n'eurent pas de mal à progresser, les ennemis avaient la fâcheuse manie d'arriver un à un par l'avant, il suffisait de tirer dans le tas pour qu'ils tombent tous comme des mouches.

Ce fut une fois sortie de prison que les choses se compliquèrent. Depuis l'entrée, il pouvait voir son repère mais il était difficile d'accès , les rues grouillaient de patrouilles et le toits était trop éloignés. Le meilleur moyen était encore de faire un détour pour les semer, il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Miss Fox courrait vite. Tennessee lui indiqua les rochers qui descendait le long de la paroi , par chance le terrain n'était pas trop escarpé. Il passa devant et lui fit signe de le suivre, il contournèrent la ville, les rues y étaient plus sinueuses et moins gardées. Ils coururent jusqu'à atteindre une charrette sur laquelle une bâche était tendue, il sauta dessus pour atteindre' la plateforme. Il se retourna pour voir Carmelita Fox atterrir également, cependant il n'entendit pas la bâche.

S'ils glissaient sur les rails, ils pourraient accéder directement à son repère, mais, à moins que Miss Fox et lui partage un lien de parenté encore inconnue, elle ne devait pas savoir glisser sur les rails, ou alors pas assez vite. Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul moyen.

-Inspecteur Fox ? Il faut prendre les rails, vous y arriverez ?

-Non, je ne pense pas que je puisse passer seule, soupira-t-elle.

Quand il sauta d'un rail à l'autre, il se contenta d'un bond sur le côté. La tête de l'inspecteur était plus élevée que la sienne et ses jambe à elle étaient pliées par dessus son bras à lui, impossible de faire un saut périlleux sans qu'elle touche les rails. Ils atterrirent juste devant la battisse qui lui servait de planque. Vu que Toothpick lui était tombé dessus directement à la banque, il était que son repère n'avait pas été découvert.

Carmelita Fox resta planté là, alors qu'elle foudroyait le plancher du regard. Tennessee pensa à son arme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, au badge en forme d'étoile accroché à sa veste qui n'était pas tout à fait un insigne de shérif, à ses vêtement qui n'était pas adapté au climat, surtout pour un mois de juillet. C'était évident qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici, qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré et qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de partir.

De toute façon, la nuit était déjà tombé, le reste pouvait attendre de main et il ne risquait pas grand chose de la part de quelqu'un que Toothpick considérait comme une ennemie. Il ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer, juste une ou deux minutes, quelques secondes plus tard il entendit des talons contre le parquet.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review


End file.
